


Awful

by MegaWallflower



Series: KakaGai Hospital Vignettes [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Physical Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: The worst part was having to smile through it all.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Hospital Vignettes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Awful

Physical therapy was awful.

Guy loved exercised, loved pushing himself past his limits, loved challenging himself in what would seem like insurmountable odds against him, but somehow… physical therapy was awful. He hated seeing how little he could accomplish before his body gave up on him now. He hated that he couldn’t be alone while he did it, so he had to pretend not to hate it, had to put on a brave face, because which medic on duty supervised his therapy was sure to report back to Tenten and Lee. He couldn’t let them worry. But he hated this.

He had a lovely view of Konoha from his window. At first, Guy was reasonably grateful for the natural scenery and the hustle and bustle of village life outside, soon enough, the sight felt awful, too. He hadn’t been outside in so long. It hurt to see a world he wasn’t part of anymore.

The hospital food was awful, too, and Guy was the least picky man in the world. Maybe his tongue was still recovering.

Burning alive was awful. Waking up to this was awful. Living like this was awful. Being stuck in this bed was awful. Having to face everyone with a smile despite all of that was awful.

“Don’t make that face when you’re in such a bad mood. It’s unsightly. I’m the only one here right now. What, are you scared of what _I’ll_ think of you?” Kakashi said one day, and Guy dropped his smile and glared at him.

It was refreshing.


End file.
